Not Myself Tonight
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: He only had eyes for her. SLASH... sort of. Caleb/?


**Title:** Not Myself Tonight [For Round 15 at rounds of kink]  
**Author:** Mickey Sixx  
**Fandom:** The Covenant  
**Pairing/character:** Caleb Danvers/?  
**Rating:** FRAO/NC-17/MA  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.  
**Word Count:** 1,611  
**Prompt:** Exploration  
**Kink:** Sex change (gender swap) [Slash masquerading as Het]

**Notes/Warnings:** This is... quite different to what I usually write in this fandom, and I wasn't initally going to take this prompt because the idea hadn't fully formed in my head, but last night I heard 'Not Myself Tonight' by Christina Aguilera and this just... came to me. Had the damn song on repeat as I wrote it :D Enjoy!

**Note 2:** Just to let you guys know, that long multi-chaptered fic I'e been promising for ages? It's finally finished! :D It's just gotta be tweeked and beta'd before I start posting. Wont be long now, promise

* * *

_I'm out of character  
I'm in rare form  
And If you really knew me  
You'd know its not the norm_  
- Christina Aguilera - Not Myself Tonight

The club was bouncing; heaving with bodies. The crowd moved almost as one entity, writhing, shaking, winding to the dirty beats that shook the walls. Caleb watched from above, leaning against the metal railing of the second floor, beer bottle held precariously between his fingertips while dark eyes stared down at the crowd. There were plenty of beautiful people here tonight.

But he only had eyes for her.

He should have had trouble finding her in a crowd of that size, but somehow he didn't. She moved sinuously to the beat, hips winding, dipping, grinding against the people around her. Coloured spotlights revolved, turning short pale blond hair blue, pink, red, orange, purple, green. Caleb brought the bottle to his lips. Swallowed. All without taking his eyes from her fluid form. He could almost see the sweat slide down her throat, trickle between the pert breasts that were trapped in the tight red halter she was wearing. Could almost taste it on his tongue as he imagined following the same path, tracing a line to her bellybutton, dipping, teasing along to the edge of her leather pants. Lower.

He watched as she let herself become the slave to the music. He watched as she played off the guys, the girls; trading flirtatious looks and playful smiles, teasing brushes of lips when they got too close. His eyes followed her hands as they wandered over her body with a sensuality that only she could possess. A guy came up behind her, hips tight to ass, hands getting friendly. Too friendly.

Blue eyes caught dark brown.

She smirked.

* * *

The rough wall scratched her palms, her nails now uneven and breaking as she tried to get a grip. Her moans were swallowed by the pounding bass, the filthy rhythm, the wall under her hands shaking with it while his fingers played her like violin.

She'd let the initial shock of him melt away in the satisfaction. Didn't bother to protest when he pressed her face first against the wall, his body hot and hard against her back, his fingers going straight for button and zip and then - _oh yeah_ - there. Right there. Right where she wanted him, _needed_ him the most. Didn't say a word when he kicked her legs apart and positioned her exactly how he wanted her, sliding deeper and hotter into her body.

After all, they were playing each other tonight.

She could feel his need tight against her ass, imagined he was taking her like she wanted to be taken; hard, fast, brutal. She choked out a short cry as his fingers pumped faster, deeper, thumb pad seeking out - _fuckyes_ - the hard, aching part of her that demanded attention too. Teeth sank into her lower lip, thighs quivered with the strain of her muscles, the knowledge that her release wasn't too far off now.

"Mine." He breathed it onto the back of her neck, his breath sliding over the sensitive flesh that made her whole body tremble and brought her to completion faster than a bullet out of a gun.

"God... god, _Caleb!_"

She moaned out his name, drawing quick breaths between her teeth, hands curling around the rough wall as she shook, cursed, praised the man who's talented fingers made her body burn. Then sobbed when those fingers wouldn't quit and pushed her over a second time, turning her into a whimpering, shivering mess.

When she finally got the strength to turn, she saw him licking the last of herself from his fingers, and the challenging smirk that glittered in his eyes.

* * *

Her back hit the cool sheets and she could have sworn she heard her skin sizzle. Her clothes were gone but for the small triangle of fabric that nestled between her thighs, and she knew it wouldn't be long before that went the same way as the rest of her clothes. She smiled. She felt power in how helpless she was. Felt excited and hungry and hot being so exposed to him; to his eyes, his mouth, his touch.

His gaze swept over her, hot and heavy and wanting, as he knelt between her parted knees, his hands gliding over the smooth flesh of her thighs. Hooking his fingers under the elastic band, he slowly tugged her underwear down, down, down, until her legs were free and the scant fabric landed on the carpet somewhere near the door.

"Having fun, Caleb?"

Her voice was sex and secrets, flowing over him like honey. She reclined back on the bed, hands either side of her head. Her position was submissive and vulnerable, but he knew she was anything but. The low lights made her light skin glow, her eyes glitter. His gaze drifted over her; from the elegant column of her throat, down across her heavy breasts, toned stomach, strong thighs.

Caleb licked his lips. He wanted to explore every inch of her with teeth and tongue. Taste all her flavours and roll her round his tongue like a fine wine.

He wanted to touch, to take, to make her scream and make her weak for him. He wanted her.

And she knew it.

Feminine fingers followed the path his eyes had taken, circling a hardening nipple, playing, going lower.

"You just gonna stare at me all night, or are you gonna make good on those dirty thoughts in your head?"

Caleb's lips quirked briefly, lowered his mouth to the inside of one of her thighs and nipped gently at the firm skin. Hot blue eyes locked on deep, dark brown.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

Her first orgasm came as his tongue probed her, mapped out her body from head to toe and then dived right into her; licking, sucking. His hands held her down to the bed as she shuddered but nothing would have stopped her back from arching as the wave hit and dragged her under.

The second followed a reversal of positions, slender hands now holding broad shoulders to the mattress as she rode him maddeningly slowly, drinking in his expressions like a drunk would inhale a bottle of whisky. She took all of him inside, felt him fill her like nothing ever had before, and then took her own time in cataloging every sensation. Let it build and build and build in the base of her spine until her body shook from the effort of holding it in, then let it go. Threw her head back, nails clawing at his chest as she rode out the storm.

The third found her on her hands and knees, clutching the sheets for all it was worth as he pounded her from behind, took every last inch of him over and over again, moaning and begging for more. Her legs were wide apart, hips lifted to an impossible height, which left her exposed and aching, muttering "more" and "_yesgodyes_" again and again. He drove her over the edge hard and fast, internal muscles clamping down on the hard intrusion and making Caleb hiss and curse behind her a second before he joined her.

She was shaking when he pulled out. Still bent over, ass in the air, knowing he was watching his come slide out of her and down her thighs. She whimpered when gentle fingers wiped it from her over sensitised skin, shuddered when a warm wet tongue followed.

"Please." The word came out jagged and broken, barely had enough strength to lift her head from the sheets. "I... I can't-"

"I know." Gentle hands stroked either side of her body; mid-thigh to hip, the touch chased by a butterfly kiss to the swell of her ass. "Sorry."

She couldn't stop the snort that left her, "Not", and slid forward until she was spread out on the bed, face down, sighing as the buzz faded slowly into a low hum in the back of her mind. Hands drifted over her naked back, helped her set her hips down finally to the bed, where she stretched and arched languidly.

Caleb settled beside her, tracing fingertips down her spine, drawing patterns writing words on her skin. After a while she shifted, turned her head to face him, to stare back.

"Think it will happen again?"

She smiled, purred, "I should hope so."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant, Cay." She sighed, rolled over on to her back, smiled when Caleb moved closer. "Maybe. Who knows. It's not like I have a manual on this, you know." She reached out, let her fingers drift along his strong jaw. "Just promise to respect me in the morning, ok?"

Caleb laughed, dropped his head down to kiss her slow and deep. _That_ never changed.

"Promise."

* * *

Sleep fell away from him quicker than he would have liked, but it was more than made up for by the hand that wrapped around his dick. A warm body pressed up against his back, lips caressing his bare shoulder, his neck, while the capable hand squeezed gently and stroked slowly, thumb brushing against the head at odd times.

He turned his head, eyes still closed, and nuzzled, teeth nipping at a jaw while his hand moved down to join the other. Slow and lazy, bodies rocking gently, fingers interlaced.

When he came, he sighed against skin, shivered and leaned back fully into the body behind him. Let himself be wrapped up.

"Feel better?"

Reid smirked, rubbed his ass back into Caleb's erection, and let the smirk become a grin as Caleb tensed against him.

"Oh yeah," the blond purred, finally opening his eyes. Hot blue eyes locked on deep, dark brown, "It's good to be back."


End file.
